EL PRECIO DE TU RECHAZO
by Isbella Swan Cullen
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kotoko Aihara una chica enamorada de Naoki Irie el chico mas popular e inteligente de la escuela, el cual por un error hace que ella tome una decisión que cambiara su vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

Después de aquel incidente con la carta me sentí muy avergonzada, primero porque el me hizo sentir menos y en segundo porque yo misma lo conseguí, me busque esto, hice quedarme en ridículo. Hoy quizás no fue mi día pero tengo el consuelo de mis amigos que siempre estarán ahí para cuando los necesite.

Mientras tanto Kin-Chan intenta seguir "conquistándome" aun que no quiero ser grosera con él, porque se lo que es estar en su situación, pues yo misma estoy así, pero está complicando todo, puesto que todos en la escuela rumoran que somos "novios". En fin espero a terminar este ultimo año escolar, aun recuerdo aquel primer día, ese que nunca podre olvidar. Cuando vi por primera vez a Naoki Irie – el chico más inteligente de toda la escuela – en el discurso de bienvenida

– Anímate – me dije yo misma, ya en el refugio de mi hogar mirándome al espejo – Mañana será un nuevo y mejor día – sonreí aunque el brillo no llego a mis ojos.

-¡KOTOKO! A cenar – escuche gritar a mi padre desde la planta baja.

- Voy – Grite de vuela y salí de mi habitación.

Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando un horrible estruendo me hizo parar, de pronto todo empezó a temblar, el suelo se azotaba vertiginosamente y todas las cosas caían.

-¡KOTOKO! – Grito desesperado mi padre – SALGAMOS RAPIDO – baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y salí por la puerta principal.

Cuando llegue al exterior el frio me golpeo, en medio de la oscuridad empecé a buscar a mi padre

-PAPA – gritaba desesperada – ¿DONDE ESTAS? … PAPA.

De pronto a mis espaldas un horrible estruendo hizo temblar aun más la tierra, cuando me gire horrorizada observe la cruel escena, la casa se derrumbo a mis ojos, una gran nube de polvo se elevo y empezó a cubrir todo de gris, apreté fuertemente mis ojos y con mis brazos cubrí mi rostro.

-Coff coff! –Empecé a toser, me faltaba el aire y todo seguía gris.

La nube de polvo empezó a descender y todo se empezó a aclarar.

-Papá! - Grite hacia lo que antes era una casa y ahora solo un montón de escombros se observaba.

Empecé a sollozar y lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Caí de rodillas frente a los escombros.

-PAPA – Grite aún más fuerte, sin obtener respuesta alguna –

No podía levantarme estaba estática en el suelo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Luces rojas y azules llenaron el lugar, mientras yo seguía en shock, no podía creer que mi padre estuviera bajo toneladas de escombro de lo que una vez fue una "casa nueva", las lágrimas no cedían, todo lo veía borroso y escuche a una mujer, paramédico preguntándome si estaba bien, solo logre asentir un par de veces antes que me dejara, poco tiempo después regreso con una manta y me tomo del brazo para levantarme y dirigirme a una ambulancia, checo mis signos vitales y tiempo después me dejo ahí. No sé cuánto tiempo más pazo, cuando de pronto se armó todo un alboroto.

-Una camilla … traigan una camilla – Escuche decir a un hombre, cuya vos no pude reconocer.

Donde estaban los escombros se observaban a un par de hombres agitando las manos. Me pare precipitadamente y corrí entre el mar de gente, empuje a todo aquel que se me cruzo, para abrirme camino, sentí un par de fuertes manos que me sujetaron y me impidieron seguir.

-Déjeme! – Grite muy desesperada – Déjeme!

Finalmente bomberos y paramédicos se acercaron cargando la camilla y cuando pasaron frente a mí me asusté mucho al ver a mi padre inconsciente, pero a salvo. Los seguí hasta la ambulancia, donde lo atendieron inmediatamente, después de pidieron que subiera

Y nos llevaron al hospital que estaba en el centro, ya con mi papa consiente.

-Lo seinto mucho Kotoco- me decía, yo simplemente nege con la cabeza en señal de que no hablara y le dije

-Lo importante es que los dos estanos bien- lo abrace.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos fuera del hospital, caminando a un hotel que se encontraba a un par de cuadras no muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando llegamos cai rendida en la cama – Ya nada puede ser peor hoy en este dia – me dije mentalmente.

Mañana ya será- otro dia, aunque no quisiera ni tuviera ganas


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando desperté por la mañana me desorie4nte un poco hasta que recordé los sucesos del día anterior, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó, pero mi padre de inmediato contesto, así que yo seguí mi camino. Minutos más tarde ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, mi padre me llamo, él estaba preparando un increíble desayuno.

-Kotoko – dijo un tanto triste – siento lo que paso ayer hija, te prometo construir una casa mejor para ti, perdona hija.

-No te preocupes papá, - dije intentando animarlo – todo pasa por una razón

-Oh! Por cierto ya tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos hija – me dijo un poco más entusiasmado que antes – así que vuelve pronto de la escuela.

Me lave las manos y tome mi desayuno. Cuando concluí ya era algo tarde así que rápidamente me despedí

-Adiós papa! - Le dije ya desde la puerta

-Suerte Kotoko – respondió él

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela encontré a mis amigas como siempre

–Kotoko – dijo Satomi – que alivio ver que estas bien. - nos enteramos de lo de tu casa, lo lamentamos de verdad.

-Tranquilas chicas – Dije serena – todo está bien – Sonreí – No paso a mayores

-Y en ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- Pregunto Jinko

-Ahora estamos en un hotel, pero me dijo mi padre que ya tenemos donde vivir temporalmente.

-Bueno cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas con nosotras – dijo Satomi.

-Gracias chicas – las abrace a las dos.

Llegamos a la escuela y en la entrada un alboroto de gente no nos dejaba pasar. Me abrí paso entre los estudiantes y cuando llegué casi me caigo al observar a Kin–Chan en medio de toda la multitud con muchos carteles y un altavoz con el cual gritaba cosas incomprensibles pero lo peor fue cuando leí el cartel que el sostenía "Ayudemos a mi novia Kotoko que debido al sismo de ayer perdió su casa".

Creo que más vergüenza de la de ayer si puedo tener. Si no fuera mi amigo ¡lo mataría lo juro!

-Kin-Chan – grite enojada – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Casi lo golpeo

-Kotoko -Corrió a abrazarme – Amor de mi vida, sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, y en cuanto vi la noticia supe que era el momento para ganarme tu amor

Me separe bruscamente de él y le quite el altavoz

-No necesito esto Kin- Chan – Le dije muy avergonzada – y no era necesario que avisaras a todos supongo que ya se enteraron

-Pero Kotoko...- dijo él, empecé a despegar los carteles que había puesto y todos empezaron a entrar a sus salones.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! - dijo aquella aterciopelada e inigualable vos – Ayuda para la caridad – Solo esas palabras bastaron para que me girara más enojada, pero Kin Chan ya se me había adelantado.

-Ya tuve suficiente de ti "Señor Genio" No te vasto con lo que le hiciste ayer ahora bienes a burlarte de su desgracia, no la mereces eres un egoísta y grosero, no sé cómo se pudo haber enamorado de ti – Le grito Kin Chan

De nuevo una multitud de gente se formó a nuestro alrededor.

-Oh! - dijo sorprendido un chico a su lado – No es la chica que se te declaro? - le dijo a Naoki, este me miró fijamente y después busco en sus bolsillos.

-Toma – me tendió un billete en su mano.

Mire fijamente su mano y luego a él, ¿Quién se creía? Ahora estaba más enojada que antes.

-No necesito de tu limosna – Dije arrojándole el billete que minutos antes me había extendido – Ni nada que venga de ti – Explote.

-Bueno – Dijo guardando su dinero – Como quieras – siguió su camino y ni siquiera me miro pero cuando pasó a mi lado susurro – Eso me merezco por intentar ayudar a la gente estúpida que no vale la pena -

Temblé de la rabia e impotencia que sentí por lo que me había dicho, no tenía derecho de insultarme y burlarse de mi de esa forma, que fuera inteligente y perfecto no quería decir que tenía derecho a insultar a la gente de esa forma, no todos somos iguales a él, cada quien es diferente y debemos aceptarnos.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus clases, mis amigas me calmaron y juntas nos dirigimos a clases.

Mi mente se puso a divagar durante todas las clases, Kin Chan tenía razón ¿Como pude haberme enamorado de él?, él era inteligente, guapo, perfecto, todo lo que cualquier chica busca, él lo era todo, ¿pero yo?

Yo no era nada, todo lo contrario

Él es el mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, va en el grupo A donde se encuentran todos los chicos aplicados, siempre es el primero entre los 50 mejores estudiantes, podía tener a la chica que él quisiera, pero sin embargo a su lado en comparación no soy nada, estoy en el grupo F cinco grupos atrás de él.

Cuando las clases terminaron regrese rápidamente al hotel pues no quería quedarme ahí más tiempo.

-Qué bueno que ya volviste hija – dijo mi padre desde la sala donde tenía el teléfono y esperaba respuesta – En tu habitación hay algunas de tus pertenencias que pudieron rescatar – Por lo menos no todo está perdido, es la mejor noticia que me han dado

-Gracias papa – dije con mucha ilusión – enseguida voy a componer mis cosas – corí a la que era momentáneamente mi habitación.

Cuando entre observe una gran pila de ropa sobre la cama u a un lado había una caja con algunas fotos, libros y más pertenecías.

Empecé a acomodar todo en la maleta y cuando termine mi padre entro a preguntarme que si ya tenía todo preparado

-Si ya está todo en mi maleta – dije muy segura, ya cuando estuviera en la casa nueva tendría tiempo para lavarlo todo.

Bajamos a la recepción y mi padre pago la cuenta y pidió un taxi, cuando subimos le dio la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos.

-Mi amigo Irie es muy buena persona al dejarnos quedar en su casa, él y su esposa insistieron hasta que acepte – me conto mi padre – espero no ser una molestia.

La casa se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad. Sin embargo me encontraba muy distraída con la hermosa vista, tanto que no me percate que habíamos llegado a la casa. Mi padre toco el timbre y de pronto sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada

_IRIE_ – pensé.

_Naoki Irie _– quede en estado de shock – no, no puedo tener tanta suerte

De pronto una señora muy joven nos abrió la puerta, al parecer ya nos esperaban, pues también un señor de complexión robusta salió a recibirnos

-Shigeo – dijo el hombre – que gusto tenerlos aquí, ya los esperábamos, pasen adelante siéntanse como su casa.

Pasamos a la sala de estar y un niño pequeño estaba sentado

-Hola – Salude amablemente

El niño solo asintió y agacho su cabeza enojado.

-Hija él es Shigeki Irie, y su esposa Machiko Irie,- dijo señalándolos

-Un gusto conocerlos – salude amablemente

- Él es mi hijo- dijo el señor Irie,- Yuuki, y otro que es de tu edad Irie, al parecer van a la misma escuela quizás lo conozcas se llama _Naoki _

-Un gusto- dijo esa irreconocible voz desde las escaleras, mi mundo se tambaleo, en ese momento creí que me desmallaría, sentí la adrenalina como cuando caes a un hoyo, uno muy profundo…

3 333333333333 3 33333 333 333 3333333 3 333 3

Un gusto escribir para ustedes,

Ayer al parecer no me presente

Soy nueva escritora espero y les guste mi loca historia, muy parecida a la serie….

Besos y pliis

Déjenme Reviews son muy importantes para mí, pues quiero su opinión

Graciiias :D Especialmente a Paulanic :D gracias por leernos …


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ni llorar es bueno en momentos como estos, cuando te das cuenta del gran error que fue enamorarte de la persona más prohibida de este mundo, la única por la cual pasarías vergüenzas sin que te importara, la razón por la cual sonríes y te levantas cada día, por la cual no importa cuántas veces te tire la vida tú te levantarías , por la cual vale la pena levantarse una hora antes para arreglarte y verte bonita, aunque él ni siquiera lo note, cuando pasa frente a ti.

Y a pesar de todo eso sé que soy incapaz de verlo a los ojos mañana, pues esta horrible vergüenza nunca se me quitara.

Después de que llegamos a la casa, Naoki bajo a recibirnos.

-Así que tu eres el mayor – dijo mi padre de forma amistosa – Un gusto –tendió su mano.

-El gusto es mío – dijo Naoki correspondiendo al saludo.

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, mis rodillas temblaban y de pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro, profundamente negro.

-Kotoko- fue lo último que escuche de esa encantadora voz. El destino es algo que no se puede predecir, sin embargo tu lo puedes guiar para que buenas cosas sucedan, sin embargo hay situaciones en las que te da unas cuantas sorpresas y juega contigo como si de una pieza más te trataras.

-Está reaccionando- dijo la voz de una mujer muy lejana.

-Kotoko- dijo suavemente mi padre – hija.

El olor del alcohol me hizo volver y darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-hija te desmayaste- la voz de mi padre se escuchaba muy preocupada -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto.

-creo que todo lo que ha pasado me afecto un poco.

-quizás sea mejor que descanses un poco –me dijo Machico- te mostrare tu habitación- dijo muy entusiasmada, sonriendo y dando pequeños aplausos. No me había dado cuenta que el solo observaba cada uno de mis movimientos sin decir nada, su fría mirada me hizo temblar, su ceño se veía fruncido como si le molestara algo.

-Lo mejor será que te lleve- anuncio mi padre.

-Yo la llevare señor – rompió él – Claro si usted me lo permite- dijo amablemente sin quitar la vista de mí. Mis mejillas enrojecieron y baje la vista.

-Claro – dijo mi padre sorprendido – Gracias Naoki

Se acerco hacia mí y me tomo en brazos estilo novia, como si no pesara ni un gramo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, yo solo pude enrollar mis brazos en su cuello y ocultar la cabeza, su fragancia me golpeo de repente. Él era hermoso y perfecto.

Mis mejillas ardían, era un gesto muy hermoso, era su gesto más hermoso uno muy humano, como si lo hiciera con el corazón más que con la mente, el contacto de su piel con la mía envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Era un sueño estar en sus brazos, cerré fuertemente mis ojos para guardar este momento en mi mente.

-Aquí es – dijo su mama.- Por fin una oportunidad para decorar la habitación de rosa, espere este momento desde hace mucho tiempo no te lo imaginas, me alegro que estés aquí Kotoko… – hablaba su madre pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba tan concentrada era como estar en nuestra propia burbuja, donde nadie nos separaría

- Si estás aquí o no es asunto mío – susurro e mi oído – pero no interfieras con mi estilo de vida – su voz era tierna aunque sus palabras fueran tan cortantes – Entendiste

De pronto empezó a tambalearse y aterricé fuertemente en el suelo.

-Up – dijo él riendo – lo siento Kotoko! – se fue burlándose de mí.

Enrojecí de enojo. En verdad me había dolido, no es bonito caer. Era un tonto.

De pronto caí de igual forma de la cama – pff – un sueño, un sueño que era realidad, tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, no podía vivir sabiendo que solo a unos pasos de mi se encontraba el amor de mi vida, el cual se burlo de mi ahora que lo recuerdo. Y que es perfecto, todo lo que cualquier chica desearía. Me pregunto por qué no tendrá novia, si él puede tener a cualquiera que él quisiera con solo decirlo, sin embargo eso en algo bueno para mí, pues me da esperanzas de seguir luchando por su amor.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba en el buro a la derecha de mi cama.

Siete de la mañana. Estire mi brazo derecho y lo apague. Tenía que apresurarme, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo para llegar a la escuela desde esta casa.

-Estoy segura que viene a terminar en un lugar horrible – me dije en medio del silencio

Me duche y me arregle lo más rápido que pude, para bajar a desayunar. A las siete y media ya estaba sentada con un gran plato de cereal frente a mí, toda la familia ya estaba, excepto mi padre, pues él trabaja hasta tarde en el restauran. Me sentí extraña, con personas que no conocía, con excepción de una NAOKI.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estaba sentada frente a él, desayunando en la misma mesa. Verlo era un agasajo, no pude evitar esa hermosa y enorme sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro. Todo mi mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, miles de brillantes estrellas giraban mientras solo estábamos los dos, pero de pronto caí en la cuenta de que el ni siquiera me miraba.

_Mírame pero no esperes que te mire a ti, no vale la pena mirar a personas tontas como tú. – _Mi mente volvía a jugar con migo y la cruel realidad me golpeaba. Y aunque era verdad me negaba a creer lo que me decía, confiaba en que esto iba a ir bien. De lo que coseches recibirás frutos.

Yo sembraba amor, iba a recibir amor, o eso creo. En fin tome mi cuchara para empezar con mi enorme plato de cereal, cuando él se levanto de la mesa, y se despidió de sus papas. ¿Qué?

Demonios maldije internamente, como se me había pasado tan rápido el tiempo. Por supuesto, lo estuve mirando durante todo este tiempo.

Metí todo el cereal en mi boca corriendo el riesgo de atragantarme y arruinarlo todo.

-Adiós – dije aun con la boca apretada, tome mis cosas y salí tras Naoki.

-Espera – dije corriendo lo más rápido que pude – Irie espera.

-Cuando por fin logre mantener su paso el solo dijo

-Te dije que no interfirieras con mi estilo de vida, al parecer eres más tonta de lo que te ves – estaba enojado.

-Es solo que…- no pude justificarme, tenía razón, yo estaba interfiriendo en su vida.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron – si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar jamás habría intentado darle la carta

-Por cierto no le digas a nadie que estamos viviendo juntos.- volvió a hablar, pero en ningún momento se detuvo.

Llegamos a la escuela quince minutos después. Todo un show

El tren de la última estación iba cargado de gente a más no poder, y yo me encontraba en la salida, así que todos me empujaron, cuando intente volver a entrar las puertas se cerraron en mi cara.

Ni siquiera intento sostener la puerta para que no se cerrar, iba a subir.

Llegue corriendo agotada a la escuela, justo a tiempo antes de que tocara el timbre.

En ese momento el iba pasando a su salón, si como el no corrió más de tres manzanas por eso se veía tan perfecto. Esto era horrible, pero me iba a escuchar

-Estaba a punto de abordar el tren… no podías detener la puerta…- le grite

-Te dije que no me hablaras- dijo serio y siguió su camino.

Esto iba a ser más horrible de lo que pensaba.

Perdón chicas se que me van a matar D: pero es que estoy un poco enferma y eso me deprime :( espero poder actualizar el lunes Sale :D las quiero mucho espero y lo disfruten :D

Gracias de nuevo a mi Beta Ririchiyo

besos :D


End file.
